Ssshhh! Is it a Secret?
by Onica278
Summary: Ceroboh, lambat, dan berpenampilan culun adalah tiga hal yg dibenci Sebastian, dan tiga hal itu merujuk pada Maylene. Sombong, ketus, dan dingin adalah tiga hal yang dibenci Maylene, dan tiga hal itu merujuk pada Sebastian. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, dan bagi mereka itu malapetaka. Hingga akhirnya, mereka saling menemukan sisi yang tidak pernah mereka kira dan lihat.


**S**EORANG gadis berlari-lari menyusuri lorong kelas yang sepi. Huh, lagi lagi dan lagi. Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu terlambat. Kuliah hari ini sudah dimulai sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Dan sialnya, dosen kali ini adalah dosen yang terkenal _killer_ dan membenci anak yang datangnya terlambat. Uh-oh, ruang kelas yang ia tuju juga berada di lantai paling atas gedung tempat ia kuliah. Wah, sepertinya nasib buruk berpihak pada gadis malang itu. Lift di tempat itu mati, dan dengan terpaksanya ia harus menaiki anak tangga darurat yang memakan waktu dan tenaga yang sangat besar. Tsk, kasihan.

Hampir memakan waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke tangga terakhir. Ukh, sedikit lagi! Tapi, tenaganya hampir habis dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Gadis bersurai merah kecoklat-coklatan itu kembali menaiki tangga terakhir itu dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Entah karena kepalanya pusing atau ia tidak melihat atau karena sifat cerobohnya, ia menginjak rok coklat panjangnya sendiri dan mengakibatkan dirinya oleng ke depan dan jatuh terjungkal. Ia hanya memekik pelan dan pasrah kalau-kalau wajah culun berkacamatanya itu jatuh dan terbentur anak tangga.

Seperdetik sebelum wajahnya mengenai anak tangga itu, tiba-tiba tangannya seperti ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang. Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya sudah dalam keadaan posisi jatuh terduduk. Namun sepertinya ia menduduki kaki seseorang dan lebih tepatnya memang ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Karena respon gadis itu yang lambat, orang itu dengan tidak sabaran mendorong bahu gadis malang itu, "Minggir," ujarnya ketus.

Gadis itu segera berdiri dan terlihat membuka jalan untuk orang itu berjalan. Dengan takut-takut gadis itu menunduk, "maaf... Aku tidak sengaja..."

Orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya pemuda itu, segera berdiri dan merapikan kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitamnya yang kotor. Sekilas ia memperhatikan gadis yang ada di depannya dengan sinis. Gadis itu terlihat culun dan bertampang bodoh. Cukup jelas dan sangat terlihat dari cara berpakaian gadis itu; rok panjang semata kaki berwarna coklat, kaos putih lengan panjang, jaket berbahan wol berwarna hitam yang nampak kedodoran di bagian tangannya, kacamata yang mengilap, dan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua. Gerak gerik gadis itu juga benar-benar menunjukkan ia orang yang kurang hati-hati dan ceroboh. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik lalu meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maaf gadis malang itu.

Gadis tadi menatap pemuda itu yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, gadis itu sempat menghela nafas keras – oh, atau lebih tepatnya mendengus.

.

.

.

"**Ssshhh! Is it a Secret?"**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**This fic, "Ssshhh! Is it a Secret?", © Onica278**

**Warning: 21****st**** Century, agak OOC, Typo**

**:::Enjoy:::**

_**Kemalangan atau Keberuntungan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MAYLENE! SUDAH KEBERAPA KALINYA KAU TERLAMBAT, HAH?"

Gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya Maylene hanya tertunduk ketakutan ketika hal pertama yang ia temui saat ia membuka pintu ruang kelas adalah semprotan amarah guru _killer_ itu.

Maylene memberanikan dirinya menatap guru jelek nan galak itu, "ma-maaf, Pak... Sa-saya bangun kesiangan..."

Guru _killer _itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "kau telat hampir satu jam, kau harus tahu itu! Dan lagi, tinggal lima belas menit lagi jam pelajaran saya usai, jadi lebih baik anda menunggu di luar ruangan saja."

Maylene hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ia akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan dan duduk di kursi dekat depan ruang kelasnya itu sambil menunggu. Entah apa yang melintas dibenaknya, tiba-tiba ia mengambil salah suatu buku catatan kecil – entah catatan apa – dari dalam tas selempang merahnya. Ia pun membaca buku catatan kecilnya itu.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu. Maylene dengan refleks berdiri dan memasukan buku kecil nan imut itu ketika teman-temannya sudah keluar dari kelas itu. Ah, benar, kini mata pelajaran Mrs. Deandra, harus pindah ke ruang kelas 3–C di lantai tiga.

Tapi mata Maylene tertahan pada seseorang pemuda yang ia temui tadi di tangga. Pemuda yang mengenakan kaos dan jeans berwarna hitam dengan rambutnya yang juga hitam kelam dan mata merah darahnya yang terlihat dingin dan menusuk. Maylene segera tertunduk ketika mata merah darah pemuda itu menangkap basah dirinya yang tidak sengaja memperhatikan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rangkulan hangat di bahu Maylene membuat kepala Maylene mendongak, "Pa-Paula? Kukira siapa..."

Paula tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya itu, "hehehe... Terkejut?"

Maylene mengedikan bahunya, "yaa... Sedikit."

Paula terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas kesal, "kau ini! Kenapa telat lagi, heh? Mungkin suatu keajaiban melihatmu datang pagi dengan tidak terlambat. Oh, yang benar saja, haruskah seperti itu?" Paula berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Maylene tertawa seadanya, "yeah, mungkin aku harus bangun lebih pagi. Ada _pekerjaan_ yang harus kukerjakan, sih."

"Eh?" Paula mengangkat kedua alisnya, "kau bekerja sambilan, huh?"

Maylene menggaruk pelan belakang telinganya dengan grogi, "um... Er... Bisa dibilang begitu."

Paula mengangkat bahunya, "haahh, ya sudahlah. Kuharap sih, kau jangan terlalu sering datang terlambat apalagi saat mata kuliah si Guru _Killer_ itu."

"Hm, kuharap juga begitu," Maylene mengangguk.

"Ah! Kau harus tahu Maylene, hari ini ada mahasiswa baru!" kata Paula dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

Maylene mengerutkan kening. Ah, apa jangan-jangan mahasiswa baru itu adalah pemuda yang ia temui di tangga tadi pagi? Pemuda dengan tatapan sinis dan penuh ejekan.

"Dia tampan, deh! Walau ia datangnya juga terlambat, tapi ia dimaklumi karena ia masih baru dan masih menyesuaikan diri. Ahhh... Begitu ia masuk, hampir semua murid perempuan di buat meleleh dengan keanggunan dan ketampanannya yang bagaikan dewa! Duuuhhh!" Paula bercerita panjang lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Paula, Maylene pun menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya, "Siapa... Siapa mahasiswa baru itu?"

"Rupanya kau lebih agresif dari yang kukira, yah, Maylene!" Paula tersenyum lebar tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Maylene yang wajahnya memerah bagaikan orang yang sedang kepedasaan, ia pun menunjuk ke arah jarum sebelas Maylene, "Itu dia!"

Maylene mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Paula. Dan seketika itu rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari muka bumi sekarang juga.

"Nama dia, Sebastian Michaelis"

.

.

.

"**Ssshhh! Is it a Secret?"**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**This fic, "Ssshhh! Is it a Secret?", © Onica278**

**Warning: 21****st**** Century, agak OOC, Typo**

**:::Enjoy:::**

_**Kemalangan atau Keberuntungan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maylene memainkan ponsel bututnya dengan bosan. Tangan kanannya terasa pegal karena sudah lama menompang dagunya. Pikirannya melayang saat ia tahu ia ternyata satu angkatan dan satu kelas dengan pemuda menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui di tangga, yang ternyata bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Memang sih, sebenarnya ia punya hutang budi dengan Sebastian karena menyelematkan wajah culunnya yang hampir saja mencium anak tangga.

Haaahh, ditambah lagi sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan membosankan. Paula, sahabatnya, baru saja menelpon dirinya karena hari ini ia harus absen. Paula sakit lagi. Temannya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jajan sembarangan. Alhasil, Paula hampir sering terkena typhus. Maylene benar-benar mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan menjenguk Paula.

Ya, ia akan menjenguk Paula sekaligus memberitahu sahabatnya itu kalau hari ini keajaiban terjadi padanya; ia tidak datang terlambat. Yaahh, Maylene harus berbangga diri untuk itu, ia akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan _pekerjaan_nya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan bahkan, ia datang terlalu pagi malah. Mungkin, 'kadar' kesialan Maylene hari ini sedang menurun. Haaahh, baguslah ketimbang ia harus berlari-larian dan kembali terjungkal karena tersandung rok panjangnya itu – perlu kalian ketahui, setiap hari Maylene salalu memakai rok panjang semata kaki, mungkin di lemarinya ia mengkoleksi begitu banyak rok panjang semata kakinya itu. Ckck.

Teman-temannya mulai berdatangan dan kelas sepuluh menit lagi akan di mulai. Semua bangku terisi, kecuali bangku di sebelahnya – yang sebenarnya adalah tempat duduk Paula, namun berhubung ia absen jadi kosong.

Mrs. Amber, dosen mata kuliah hari ini, sudah datang sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Seperdetik sebelum dosen sepuh itu memulai pengajarannya, tiba-tiba pintu bergeser.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak terlambatkan?" suara berat seorang Sebastian yang berada di balik pintu mengagetkan seisi kelas.

Mrs. Amber mengangguk, "Tidak terlambat, kok. Sebenarnya, kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Masuklah, Sebastian."

Sebastian mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan yang diiringi dengan suara bisik-bisik para wanita yang sedang membicarakan betapa tampannya Sebastian itu. "Tapi untungnya jantungku yang sudah tua ini cukup kuat dengan kejutanmu tadi, Sebastian," kata Mrs. Amber seraya tersenyum ketika Sebastian melewatinya.

Sebastian hanya mebalasnya dengan senyum juga.

Langkah Sebastian terhenti sebentar ketika ia menyadari hanya bangku di sebelah Maylene yang tersisa. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Ya, sangat lama. "Duduklah, Sebastian. Masih ada tempat 'kan di sebelah May – Ah, rupanya kau tidak datang terlambat, Maylene? Bagus, pertahankan hal itu."

Maylene hanya mengangguk dengan kaku, "Eh... Em... Ya, terimakasih."

Sebastian berjalan pelan ke arah bangku yang ada di sebelah Maylene. Ia dengan perlahan duduk di tempat itu. Kuliah hari ini pun dimulai. Maylene benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar grogi bagaimana ia harus bersikap dengan Sebastian. Ia ingin berterimakasih, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin marah atas perlak – eemm, tunggu dulu, memang Sebastian pernah melakukan apa padanya, yah?

Sebastian memang sering menatapnya sinis dan dingin. Tapi, mungkin saja, untuk orang asing yang tidak ia kenal, ia memang seperti itu. Lalu soal Sebasian yang dengan kasar mendorongnya dan berkata _minggir_, bukankah sewaktu itu ia dan Maylene sama-sama telat? Ia dan Maylene sama-sama terburu-buru dan ingin segera masuk kelas sebelum tertinggal mata pelajaran lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin jika Maylene berada di posisi Sebastian, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Maylene menghela nafas, yeah, mungkin ia terlalu berpikir negatif soal Sebastian. Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan. Mungkin, Maylene harus mencoba mengenal Sebastian dan tidak menyimpulkan sendiri padahal tidak tahu apa-apa.

Walaupun Maylene termasuk golongan anak yang culun dan tertutup, entah kenapa dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin menghancurkan rasa grogi dan ketakutannya itu. Ia ingin suasananya mencair. Dengan kata lain, ia ingin _sedikit perubahan_.

Maylene dengan takut-takut mencoba melirik ke arah Sebastian yang ada di sebelahnya. Tapi ia terus memberanikan diri hingga akhirnya...

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Maylene tidak menemukan 'mata merah darah' yang ia anggap selama ini saat ia melihat mata Sebastian, tapi ia dapat melihat... mata berwarna seperti batu ruby yang indah dan menawan!

.

.

.

"**Ssshhh! Is it a Secret?"**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**This fic, "Ssshhh! Is it a Secret?", © Onica278**

**Warning: 21****st**** Century, agak OOC, Typo**

_**Kemalangan atau Keberuntungan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
